Talk:Personality
Is this going to be a guide, or explaining what personality is in relation to chocobo raising? --Pinkfae 14:46, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Little bit of collumn a and b? Mainly i want to have a comprehensive list of every personality we encounter, as well what we can think about what caused that personality to come out. Also as we encounter effects of each personality they would be good to have added. This gives people an idea of what each personality does and maybe allow them to have a chance at picking the one they want for their chocobo. i'm sure if you want one that gets along with others, you don't want an agressive personality. At the time as we are unaware what the personality's do i think just having a list of each one, effects, and how we got it to come out would help. Ferine 14:48, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- It just when you use words like "my chocobo" and "I did..." you are telling what you did and not allowing others to edit the article, and therefore making more of a guide. I really don't think this is wrong, but I think that it could be renamed Chocobo Personality Guide. The other articles under chocobo raising seem to be more like describing the traits rather then how to get them (Affection, Discernment, Endurance, Energy and Receptivity). Although I do admit they are very short, but we just don't know too much yet. --Pinkfae 15:00, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- so you think what, under here just put, this is your chocobo's personality, and list the ones we come up with. then create a sub category (see here) with CHocobo personality guide. in which we all state how we got each personality? Ferine 15:08, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My opinon would be to move this to Chocobo Personality Guide and then have this one follow the same formate as the other articles. Yet, this is just my opinon. See what everyone else thinks first before moving it. --Pinkfae 15:13, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- No i think your right, i didn't feel comfterable with what i had posted anyways. maybe, limit all additions like what i did into the discussion page? and leave the main page with just the personalitys? Ferine 15:15, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- That could work too. --Pinkfae 15:16, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- if you think that's better, i'll remove this discustion, put the guidelines at the top of the discussion page. and start it up! Brb grabing lunch :P Ferine 15:25, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- FWIW - I think the goal should be something along the lines of the NPC Guide - an integrated guide that is basically a one stop shop for chicken raisers. It is obviously too early on in the process to have anything comprehensive, but you should be able to to to one article and find 90% of the answers IMO. --Gahoo 15:32, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I personaly dislike the scroll to find method of alot of pages around her. i personaly like to have everything i need infornt of me in easy to find links. i find it makes it more organized and easier to look for that little tidbit of information you need. Ferine 15:54, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I want to make a note to you Ferine that my Chocobo is now in Adolescence and has never received a personality. The only thing it says is, "Your chocobo does not seem to have a personality making it easy to care for." Also, as a note, my chocobo does not have a weather preference yet. I'm not sure if you have a page for that yet or not anyways. --Lordelven 00:07, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Hrm you are actually the only person who has not reported a personality of any sorts yet. could it be posible that you missed it one day? i feel a need to add the personalitys somewhere on the page as they are implied to have a purpouse. but i dunno a better way to add them. Ferine 02:44, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Well... Mine has never experienced a personality change either to this date. Day 25 and no changes whatsoever. Always been no personality and no preference for weather. Nalcon 12:18, 17 September 2006 (PDT) ---- My chocobo is an adult at day 32 now, and she still has the basic personality of "not much of a personality, easy to care for." It doesn't seem to just be a fluke, but a legit personality, so I'm going to add it to the article. --Tsukinochou 16:52, 22 September 2006 (EDT) Chocobo Personality What the goal of this page will be, is to aquire all the personalitys of the chocobo's and try to find out if there is a pattern on how to aquire it, what that pattern is, and what effect each personality has, if there is one. Please post here under this category any personalitys you come across and how you aquired them. for now just the name and the description of each personality will be added to the main page. thankyou Ferine 15:54, 1 September 2006 (EDT) Not much personality It does not have much of a personality, making it easy to care for. Details * Was the default personality for my chocobo * Somehow managed to keep it by doing the following: ** Kept affection high ** Fed everyday (Mostly vegetable paste when younger, a variety of greens and carrots in juvenile and adult) ** Have been varying care schedules and doing different care activities (except haven't scolded). --Tsukinochou 17:00, 22 September 2006 (EDT) Ill-Tempered Your chocobo is ill-tempered making it ideal for military use Details * My chocobo was on rest for 2 days, basic care for 1, and going on walk since then * I have taken it for a walk every day since the option apeared * I have fead it Gysahl Greens and Sharug Greens as well as randomly Vegetable Paste * occured on day 10, no changes in character have been noticed as of yet.Ferine 15:54, 1 September 2006 (EDT) * When it was still an egg, I watched over it about a hundred times to max out affection. * Since hatching, I've given mine almost exclusively Vomp Carrots, though early on I gave it a few Zegham Carrots. * I've also had it constantly on the "Take a walk around town" since it hatched. * Finally, every day I have done "Go on a walk (short)" 1-2 times, and sometimes watched over my chocobo. * It was initially easy going, then calm, then on either day 16 or 17 it turned into ill-tempered chocobo. --Trauts 23:03, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Quite sensitive Your chocobo is quite sensitive, making it good with people. Details * Chocobo was fed a diet of Vegetable Paste supplemented with San d'Orian carrots. * Care plan of "Listening to music."' * Obtained after several days of "go on a walk" Previous personality was "ill tempered'' Rather Enigmatic It has a rather enigmatic personality... it's hard to know what it's thinking. Details * Evolution from the Quite Sensitive personality, continuing same care plan of "Listening to music." *I bred two chocobos (stats: sub, sub, poor, poor for both) using the Jeuno Tour (chance for receptivity and the mother's traits), when my chocobo hatched it was Rather Enigmatic right from the start. :In general I think that the Personality corresponds to the stat being primarily raised, my mules chocobo got raised towards strength and is ill-tempered, my mains first chocobo was raised with endurance in mind and was patient. --Samsara 03:50, 14 October 2006 (EDT) Update I think the base personality of "Not much" has been changed to "Easy going"... at least, everyone i've talked to who used to have a "Not much" personality has been changed to that. Which i much prefer... having a gray slab for a chocobo was kinda annoying.